A rectangle is $2$ feet long. The rectangle is also $4$ feet wide. What is its area?
$2\text{ ft}$ $4\text{ ft}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 feet. The width is 4 feet. Thus the area is $2\times4$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 4 = 8 $ We can also count 8 square feet.